


Brothers From Another Door

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mystery, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: The students and teachers of UA are curious about the four green skinned students.
Series: One Shots of Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Brothers From Another Door

The new first years are weird. 

Well more like four of them are.

You can usually spot the four of them sitting in a table near the back of the lunchroom, conversing with each other.

And the fun part is that no one can tell them apart from the other, they all look identical. Except the kind of different skin and eye colors and voices, but otherwise? Forget telling them apart. All of them have green skin and shells, the one difference is that one of them is in the support course and three in the General one. 

-x-

Nobody had spotted the four of them where the press broke in, they simply had just vanished.

There’s a rumor that they hopped from light fixture to light fixture, to get out of the lunchroom.

-x-

One of the 1st year hero classes got attacked a few days ago, at least we’ve got three days off school.

Apparently there’s a new vigilante team on the rise in Mustafu, they seem cool.

-x-

Somebody asked the green skinned 1st year why he’s in the support course, apparently he wants to be a hero and also help his… brothers?

So that’s what they are to each other.

-x-

The sports festival is coming up, nobody’s seen the four brothers lately, they must be training for it.

-x-

The brothers have gained a nickname ‘The Turtles’.

At least it’s more descriptive.

-x-

Somehow the Turtles passed the first round of the festival.

And it appears that they’ve found a way for people to tell them apart, all of them have some kind of pattern painted on their faces.

The support course one has two purple lines going down on the right side of his face, one of them is smaller.

Another one has a orange circle in the middle of his face, it goes even over his eyes.

Another has a blue thick stripe in the middle of his face coming from the back of his head, it stop at his eyes.

The 4th one has three red claw like looking marks on the back of his head.

-x-

The Turtles got third place in the cavalry battle, coming in a surprise twist. 

They had snatched the headbands from Shinsou, completely getting him by surprise. 

The purple one was going to fight the Midoriya kid, wonder how this is gonna go.

-x-

They played chess. 

They played chess to figure out who continues on.

Well to be honest it was the most interesting chess match ever, heck Cementoss even made a giant chess board.

The Midoriya kid won, though he look really surprised about it. While the the other one- Splinterson -was saying that strategy was never his best subject.

Midoriya Izuku continues on.

-x-

The fight between the orange Splinterson and the Kaminari dude was awesome, Splinterson just kept jumping around and trying to hit Kaminari. While he was sending spurts of electricity through the ground.

The fight lasted on forever, but Splinterson won when Kaminari overexerted himself.

Splinterson Michelangelo continues on.

-x-

The 3rd Splinterson’s fight against Ashido wasn’t the most entertaining, but the way he kept dodging leaping over the acid was so cool. And he kept a cool face through most of it. 

The fight ended with a well timed kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of Ashido

Splinterson Leonardo continues on.

-x-

The fight between the 4th one and Kirishima was brutal, Splinterson was covered in bruises and blood while Kirishima was cut up from the rocks Splinterson was using; in places where he couldn’t keep the hardness on anymore. The fight had to be ended in a draw because of how brutal it was getting.

A little later they had an armwrestling contest to decide who would win, quirks were allowed.

Kirishima Eijiro continues on.

-x-

The fight between Splinterson and Iida was an interesting one, Iida kept trying to push Splinterson out of bounds while he was trying to turn it around on Iida. It lasted a while, but Splinterson finally succeeded in getting Iida out of bounds.

Splinterson Michelangelo continues on.

-x-

It appeared that Splinterson had the advantage at first, but he ended up getting overwhelmed because of Tokoyami’s quirk. 

Tokoyami Fumikage continues on.

-x-

The fight between Todoroki and the orange Splinterson was a fast one, Splinterson had tried to get him out of bounds, but Todoroki had frozen his entire body so Splinterson couldn’t move.

Todoroki Shouto continues on.

-x-

Splinterson and Tokoyami looked really odd next to each other, one was radiating a happy aura while the other a mysterious one. 

It had looked like Splinterson was going to combust when All Might jumped down from wherever he came from.

-x-

Apparently two of the Turtles were going to transfer over to the Hero department, both were going to 1B.

Though it was rumored that all four of them had gone to an internship.

-x-

The exams were super hard, kind of feel bad for the Hero courses. They had to do a written one and a physical.

Though I heard that the two turtles that weren’t in the Hero course had taken a physical test too.

-x-

Apparently Splintersons’ two other brothers were coming to the training camp with us.

I wonder why..

-x-

Five students are missing, the Bakugou kid and the Splintersons’. 

The press is freaking out about it.

-x-

The Bakugou kid was rescued, and All Mights true form was revealed.

  
  


The Splintersons’ are still missing.

The vigilante team in Mustafu is a lot more active nowadays.

-x-

One of the Splintersons’ was found, it was the one still in General Studies. Splinterson Raphael.

  
  


He was missing the next morning, the room he was being kept in was completely trashed.

-x-

It was a nice morning in UA, student were piling out of their dorms yawning and chattering aimlessly. Not having to worry about anyone or anything.

In another part of the city of Mustafu were four shadowed figures, they were somewhat illuminated by a swirling pool of light.

One by one they went in.

Until there was none.


End file.
